


Finally

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: post vegas smut





	Finally

He was laying face down ass up when Dan finally pushed into him gently. He gripped the sheets while he arched his back just a bit more, opening himself in a way that felt amazing. 

Dan bottomed out, his massive hands gripping Phil’s beautiful thick hips as he stayed in place. Phil could feel his hot cock twitch inside him, he pushed his ass back against Dan, nonverbally begging him to thrust. 

He listened, pulling out ever so slightly before gliding his way back in. Phil bit his lip, moaning lightly enough that it sounded like a breath and he pressed his forehead into the pillows. 

He loved this. It made him feel powerful, he loved the way Dan knew his body and how much he loved to use it. He’s always been a bit of a whore, but when it came to Dan he was a whole new level. 

Dan snapped his hips into the curve of Phil’s ass over and over again, his cock slipping in and out of him with a slick wet noise that sounded like music to his ears. Dan wasn’t hitting his spot yet, but the burn of the stretch and the nails in his hips and the sound of Dan’s panting was solely enough to make his red strained cock leak onto the mattress. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Dan spoke through a moan, his voice was deep and dark and full of a lust that made Phil tremble. 

“Yeah? You like it?” Phil asked, getting onto his elbows, changing the position and moaning as it caused Dan to ram into his prostate. 

“Fuck baby, it’s been so long.” 

Phil knew why, they’d been on vacation with his brother for over a week, and before that, they were in a hotel surrounded by other people with paper-thin walls. They always stuck to subtle blowjobs and desperate morning wanks while at events. While yes, it did suck that they couldn’t have this, it made coming home and fucking even more amazing. 

They barely had their luggage unpacked before they were playing a game of Rock Paper Scissors to decide who was going to shower and prep first. 

Phil lost on purpose. Running to the shower, almost falling as he peeled his jeans off and was seconds away from getting in before he even had even removed his socks. But, bottoming for Dan was something he grew to love, something he longed for, and tonight it was something he desperately craved. 

Dan ran his hands up Phil’s back, into his hair and gripping it. Taking a handful and using it to pull Phil up onto his knees, his back straight against Dan’s chest now as Dan stilled. He kissed Phil’s shoulder and neck, still holding his hair to tug his head to the side for more access. 

“Ride me?” He whispered into Phil’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. 

Phil moaned, closing his eyes and taking a moment to feel everything. Dan’s tongue on his ear, his breath from his nose tickling his temple, his hand in his hair, his other gripping his hip so tight he knew there would be a purplish-green bruise on his ghostly skin by morning. 

Dan pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and craving something to clench around once more. They manoeuvred their way around the bed, Dan laying flat on his back, manspread with his head on the pillows and his hands ready to grip Phil’s hips once he was in position. 

He grabbed Dan’s cock, hovering over it and lightly rubbing the head over his hole, teasing Dan, seeing his face scrunch with pleasure as he tried not to moan at the slight contact on the overly sensitive, beautiful, thick head of his cock. 

Phil sunk down on it finally, angling his body in a way he knew would guide Dan’s dick right to his prostate. His hips sputtered at the connection. Dan’s hands holding his hips in place before helping him grind forward slowly. 

Phil placed both his hands on Dan’s firm almost buff chest. He kept working out, post almost marathon, Phil was so fucking grateful for that. Watching him gain muscle and beef out into a strong sexy man was a fucking blessing. Holding Dan’s pecks in his hands while he grinds his hips against his groin, he felt on top of the world. 

It was absolutely euphoric riding Dan’s cock. Hitting his spot every time, rubbing against it, nudging it, the slick drag of his dick sliding in and out of him slightly. All of it was what he lived for. He had his eyes closed, taking in the feeling. The hair on his body stood up, his arms tingled, the blood in his body felt like it had gone up a few degrees in temperature as it coursed through his body at the same pace as the pulse in his cock. 

He dipped down and blindly smacked his mouth against Dan’s, opening his mouth and colliding his tongue against Dan’s. The wet heat in his mouth adding a new pleasure to the rest he was feeling. He moaned into the kiss, letting his hands run up Dan’s body and into his curls. He gripped them tightly, resting his elbows on Dan’s shoulders. He moved his knees in a little closer giving Dan more room to pull out and push back in with each thrust. 

Dan bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed so that he could snap his hips forward and fuck Phil with the intent they had in the beginning. They were there to get the job done after a long week of not being inside each other. He was desperate, Phil felt that in the way he grabbed him like a rag doll and messily kissed him. 

He was so close to cumming, he whimpered into Dan’s mouth as he fucked him deep and fast. Each thrust released a breathy noise from Phil’s throat. 

“Touch me.” He begged, not wanting to let go of Dan’s hair and touch himself. 

Dan reached between them, rubbing his thumb against the head of Phil’s cock, sending a shiver down his spine and a gasp from his mouth. Dan started to match the jerk of his hand with the trust of his hips, sending Phil into a frenzy of feelings. 

His mind went blank, his kisses became open-mouthed pants pressed closely to Dan’s. His movements to match Dan’s hips became scattered and offbeat as he felt the blood that was once racing to his dick now dispersing throughout his body as he came all over Dan’s chest with a shout. 

Dan followed suit, gasping and panting as he continued to ride his high. He jerked Phil off till Phil cried out in pain, overstimulated everywhere, his body a total wreck. 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered as he pulled off Dan and rolled off him. 

He cuddled right into Dan’s side, they wrapped their arms around each other. Still breathing heavy from the mass amount of exercise they just did together. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Dan replied. 

“Every time we come home we’re doing this.” 

“Agreed,” Dan said, Phil could hear the smile in his voice before he felt it pressed as a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
